


Apologia

by Jacepens



Series: Word of the Day [7]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bad Decisions, Bandit!Laf, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, George fucks prisoner Laf, Guns, I don’t know how to tag this so, It’s consensual but that doesn’t make it cool, M/M, Sheriff!George, Smut, my point is that’s not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Apologia: A defense of one’s opinions or actionsCharles Lee was murdered in his mansion on June 2nd, 1873. One eyewitness claims Gilbert de Lafayette was the one who exited the room after the murder. Fooled by the pretty face, Sheriff Washington believes Lafayette when he claims he is innocent.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Word of the Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Apologia

**Author's Note:**

> And for the last day we have a short Western AU! Full disclosure, I did zero research so take this all with a grain of salt.  
> Thank you so so much reading, I’ve had so much fun this week and I hope you all enjoyed the stories!:)

Charles Lee was killed in his mansion on June 2, 1873. The gunshot wound was dead center in his skull, so they looking for either a marksman or a lucky shot. There were scratches on the floor, and bruises to Lee’s neck and arm. Eyewitnesses say they heard shouting and fighting before a gunshot was fired. Only one person actually saw who left the room.

Washington hated to make an arrest based off of one witness, but if he didn’t arrest someone there would be fear and commotion in town. People liked their justice whether it was right or wrong, they always wanted a guilty party to point their fingers at.

Lafayette had looked terrified when he woke him up, showing him his sheriff badge and said he was arresting him for the murder of Charles Lee. His eyes had grown wide, his hands started shaking as he cried that it was not him, he was framed! Washington told him it wasn’t an official arrest, they needed to hold him in custody until a more thorough investigation could be done.

Murder was nothing new to Washington, out in the West there were always gunfights and crime, the people never seemed to know how to settle their disputes like adults. But Lafayette was different. 

He wasn’t the first man to cry that he was framed, but he was one of the first people George felt inclined to believe. Maybe it was the way he quietly sobbed as Washington walked him back to the station, how he didn't even put up a fight as he locked him in the lone cell in his office. 

As he continued his work throughout the day, he was always aware of Lafayette sulking and crying. He had never seen a man accused be so despondent. He hoped the evidence worked in his favor. 

“Sir?” His unsteady voice spoke up. Washington looked up from his desk, surprised to hear the voice at all. “Will I be allowed to eat anything?” His heart ached at the quiet question, so innocent and sweet. He was confident someone like this could never kill another.

“You will.” He nodded, getting up to walk to Lafayette’s lone cell. “You will tomorrow morning.”

“How long will I be here?” He sniffled, standing up to meet Washington.

As he edged out of the shadows Washington could make out the redness and puffiness of his eyes, his beautiful face covered in red splotches from all the crying he’d done. Lafayette rested his hand on the bars.

He swallowed, wanting to cheer him up but not wanting to lie to him. “It’s a high profile case, so you won’t be here long.”

“But it wasn’t me, sir! I swear!” Washington watched the desperation strain his face, saw how shiny his eyes became before fresh tears started slipping down. 

“It’s alright, Gilbert.” George pushed his hand through the bars to nuzzle and brush away his tears. A content sound escaped Lafayette as he leaned into the touch, his face warm. Washington stayed there a moment longer, admiring his long lashes, his cute nose, his big eyes. 

He awkwardly cleared his throat and removed his hand from Lafayette when warmth began to bubble low in his stomach at the sight of him tenderly pressing his cheek to his hand. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared at George, eyes dark and hungry. 

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you, sir?” He bit his lower lip. He shuddered at the way the words came out, low and quiet, in that gorgeous accent that only made the heat grow. 

He couldn’t hardly remember the last time he allowed himself such pleasantries. What consequence could there be? He wouldn’t open the cell door, no one was going to come knocking on his door that night. Everyone was gone. They were completely alone.

Lafayette’s heavy gaze looked him up and down, settling on his trousers before slowly meeting his eyes again. It should have bothered George that this man knew all too well what he was doing, but he pushed those feelings aside, allowed his wants to overtake his minds. Such a sweet face offering him such a sweet gift. What man could refuse?

He yanked Lafayette forward by the shirt, pressing him right against the bars and shoved his hand down his pants. His head fell back, curls beautifully hanging down while he moaned. He pressed his hips forward, trying to get as close as he could to the delightful sensation. Washington gripped his half-hard cock so tight he let out a cry. He squirmed in his grasp, begging for his hand to start moving.

Lafayette was quite beautiful when he begged. A mix of French and English, all high pitched and breathy, his face so red it spread down to his neck. He slowly began stroking the hard cock, making Lafayette whine louder and his hips jerk forward when he passed his thumb over the tip. He continued to admire Lafayette, his own member now aching just from listening to this man moan so wantonly. 

He slowly pulled his hand away and pushed Lafayette to his knees before he could recover from the loss of contact. He gasped, but his red-rimmed eyes stared up at him, hands already reaching out to undo his belt. George growled when he wrapped his soft hand around his cock, stroking it a few times to lick the precome from the tip.

He suddenly yanked his head forward, groaning as that wet heat surrounded him. He shivered, breath escaping his lungs as Lafayette sucked him off. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, causing Washington to lose the grip in his hair for a moment at the overwhelming sensation of this man’s skilled mouth.

He could hardly move the longer he worked, tongue swirling around his cock, throat spasming when he choked it down. His vision was blacking out at the intensity of it all, so, so much heat overwhelming him.

He was so lost that he didn’t even notice when Lafayette stopped. His lips were swollen and bright red, spit dripping down his chin. Damn, he wanted to finish on that gorgeous face.

“ _S-sir, I-_ I want you to fuck me.”

He was supposed to be smarter than this, he was supposed to weigh all his choices before he made a decision. It was his _job_ to not be a fool who did whatever pretty boys said.

He fumbled for the keys and unlocked the cell, hands still shaking from the heat this man made him feel. 

The air was pushed out of his lungs as the man’s elbow blew him back and then there was his gun pointed right at his forehead. 

Lafayette cocked it with a click.

_Shit._

“Gilbert, put the gun down.” Washington warned.

Lafayette narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I do not want to do this, George.”

He was frozen where he stood, heart hammering so loud it made his chest ache. “There is a better way to do this, we can come to an agreement-” 

“It is nothing personal, but I cannot stay here.”

“You don’t have to kill me.”

He shook his head, “I do. You know too much now.”

“Lafayette they will _know_ it was you, what do you accomplish by killing me?”

He laughed, shrill and dangerous. “What I accomplish is buying myself some time.”

“For what?” He gasped.

“That’s not something you get to know.” He growled. “I’m not going to apologize for doing this, I don’t regret doing this at all, in fact.” He titled his head to the side, his little smile not so cute now. “I am going to get my revenge no matter who stands in my way.”

“ _Lafayette, wait-!”_

He fired the gun, shot so loud it sounded as if it cracked the air. The last thing Washington saw was Lafayette’s face, looming over him and frowning in disgust before he blacked out, never to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Lonely Road With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756827) by [Jacepens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens)




End file.
